Misadventure
by DragonLady626
Summary: A probable Taki one shot. I came up with this when I wanted to attempt writing a character I hadn't before and I came up with Taki and this piece. So read this if you wish... I tried not to make Taki OOC but I'll see.


I wrote this when I was bored a while ago, liked it. Finally typed it up. And here it is... Intended as a one shot. And by the way... enjoy. I tried my best to get Taki in character here. Hope it came out. I want to change one part with Toki but I'm not quite sure to what though...

Misadventure

Taki calmly took a rare and brief moment of rest after her most recent battle. It was at a strange ruin in a portion of the Silk Road that was closer to the desert. "That was rough,"Taki whispered as she wound a bandage around her left arm. She spared a glance at the monster she bested. It's dinosaur like visage seeming to be at rest. A strange thought seeped into her mind as she looked at the currently unconscious beast. It was once human... Mekki Maru was reacting to an evil presence though and that needed to be addressed first rather than her oddly wandering mind.

Taki kneeled down and searched for what Mekki Maru was reacting to on the monster. In a small pouch there were shards of Soul Edge. Carefully removing them, Taki took another glance at the former human and sighed. She knew it would be easier to simply kill the monster and be done with the ordeal, but the impulse to attempt what she was thinking was stronger. Seeing that the beast was going to be unconscious for a good while longer. Taki then sat on the ground in front of the Lizardman to begin an exorcism that she hasn't attempted in such a way before. Even as part of the Fu Ma ninja clan Taki was sure she wouldn't have tried such a thing unless the situation were the opposite. That being it was a monster trapped in another humans body along with the human. Taki focused her will into the energy she needed to penetrate the beasts spirit. And banish whatever magic was binding the man to this form.

_ 'Nearly all monsters or demons were once human. And the rest were caused by the foolishness of men. They all can be killed. In ages past there were men and women who could purify those people and restore them without slaying them. But that time is long past it is believed that the power to purify them has gotten weaker perhaps,' _Taki recalled the long ago words of her former master as she prepared her will for the challenge. 'Or the evil stronger' her own thoughts finished the strange speech she had been given when she was eight, and again at seventeen.

"I shall see," Taki said aloud as her spirit dove into the mind of the Lizardman.

Taki soon found herself at the column that was the beings spirit. And noted with due respect and caution to herself that the magic that had brought about this change was very strong. The magic had at first seemed to make it so that only the monestrous half was in control, but something must have brought about some change and it now seemed that the human spirit was in control to an extent. Though it wasn't enough to sever the bond to this form. Because of this it's spirit appeared as a massive twisting column. Taki pulled out Rekki Maru and was about to strike at the beast half when a searing pain shot through her right arm and thrust her back into her body.

The monster had instinctively bit her and was now trying to tear off her right arm. In a flash Taki unsheathed Mekki Maru and pierced the monsters thick skull with the blade. Though the beast was surely dead Taki felt it's grip come down harder. Taki groaned as the beast's teeth pierced her armor even more. The beast had stopped trying to tear her arm off and Taki noticed the monsters eyes had rolled back into it's skull leaving Taki to stare at the yellow under side of it's eyes.

The problem was the deceased Lizard man was still clamped onto her arm, in a twisted death grip. Taki could feel her blood drip down her arm from the puncture wounds caused by the bite. Acting on the first idea that came to her mind, Taki pulled out a tobacco pipe from her bag and forced it between the jaw and the rest of the skull, and attempted to jack the beasts jaw apart.

When that didn't work Taki attempted coming up with other ways to escape. Perhaps if she knocked out some of the monsters teeth she could roll her arm loose. But as Taki knocked out the first few teeth she saw the flaw in the plan. She would do more harm than good to herself if she did that and would lose much more blood. Taki briefly considered pulverizing the monsters jaw, and though she was strong it had taken a lot to pierce the beasts skull.

"Damn you!" Taki cursed under her breath. Then took a moment to calm down so she could sense if there was anyone else in the area. To Taki's slight relief there were no more Lizard Men in the area but there were no humans either. Taki sat for a moment contemplating the beasts law then tried another tactic. Knocking out more of the Lizardman's teeth Taki managed to prop up her other arm in the gap as well as a kunai she kept with her for preparing food and as a back up weapon. To ensure it's jaw would not snap shut.

Then pushing up with her other arm Taki slowly moved the blade further back so the monster's jaw would remain as far as she opened it. Carefully Taki then got it to a certain point where she could at last pull her arm free. Taki momentarily fell back then promptly set to her wounds.

Her cut from the battle before had started bleeding again and she had her other arm to attend to. Swiftly Taki put bandages around each of her wounds and set off for a place to rest. Cursing her luck as well as herself for being so foolish. Though also thankful that her arm was still intact, things could have been much worse. Her rest was over.

So yeah, I could do more or I could just leave it. I don't like any of the ideas I have thought up so far to continue it but well I'll see if I don't come up with anything I'll just put 'complete' in the description... maybe if anyone can think up anything put it in a review please or a forum post somewhere so I'll see it. Thank you.


End file.
